1. Technology Field
The present disclosure is directed to a memory management method and more particularly, to a data programming method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) ideal to be built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices.
Generally, if a certain memory cell in a memory module can store more than two bits, a programming operation of the memory cell may be performed in multiple times. A result of each programming operation may affect accuracy of each subsequently performed programming operation. Thus, how to improve the accuracy of the data that is finally programmed into the memory cells has become one of the subjects concerned by the technicians in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.